Learning Her Lesson
by famouslastwords88
Summary: AU Fapezberry in which Santana and Quinn are cops pulling Rachel over for speeding and driving under the influence. Rachel will do anything to get away with it - based off of a prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. G!P Quinn and Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, as I mentioned in the summary, this is based off of a prompt at the GKM. It's my first fic posted on this site and the first g!p I've written so I apologize if it sucks! I would **_**love **_**to know what people think of it and constructive criticism is cool, just remember that as I said, it's my first fic so….be gentle? **

**Warnings: It's completely AU Fapezberry with g!p, spanking, anal and a whole lot of dirty talk so if any of that isn't your thing I really wouldn't read this story if I were you! Total smut **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Learning Her Lesson

Officers Lopez and Fabray were almost at the end of their shift, just an hour or so left as they patrolled some isolated streets near the woods in their patrol car. Both were surprised to spot a vehicle ahead of them on the otherwise deserted road and as they drew closer they saw that it was going too fast and swerving all over the road. They exchanged looks and Santana Lopez pushed down on the accelerator as Quinn Fabray flicked the switch and the sirens and lights came on, blaring and flashing.

They watched carefully as the driver ahead slowed and pulled over, albeit with a few swerves and wobbles. They both raised their eyebrows – whoever this was, they were really out of it. They pulled up behind the car and both got out, approaching cautiously. They walked up to the driver's side window and peered in, a little surprised to see a petite young woman with long brown hair peering back at them. She was swaying slightly and her pupils were almost fully dilated. She was drunk and on drugs, probably ecstasy or cocaine considering her enlarged pupils.

Santana rapped on the window and said: "Miss can you open this door and step out of the car please?"

The two officers stepped back as the woman (who looked to be in her early twenties) shakily open the door and stumbled to her feet with some difficulty.

"What-what's the problem officers?" She asked a little groggily, trying hard to focus on the women in front of her.

"Well, for a start, you were speeding AND you seem to be drunk and under the influence of drugs too. I'll need you to give me some identification Miss", Santana said with a stern tone and an impassive face.

Rachel's eyes widened with fright and she fumbled with her purse and pulled out her wallet. Her shaking fingers weren't able to grasp her driver's license so Quinn took her purse and got the license out. She looked at the name and photo, checking the girl's face. As she did so, she couldn't help noticing how hot the girl was. Long, soft brown hair and plump, red lips. Quinn's cock twitched involuntarily as she imagined those lips wrapped around her dick; sucking hard. She quickly shook her head, trying to focus.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" The girl nodded mutely.

However Quinn wasn't the only one distracted. Santana was staring at the girl's long legs (who had legs that long when they were so short?) and the cleavage that was threatening to spill out of her revealing red dress.

As Quinn started walking back to the car to run her details Rachel panicked:

"No please, I've never been in trouble before, it was just an awful mistake, please!" She begged desperately. Quinn, unable to control her dirty thoughts, imagined Rachel begging in a different scenario…

Rachel noticed a slight swelling in Quinn's crotch area and she suddenly got an idea that both gave her hope and made her incredibly wet.

"Maybe we can work something out – I know I've been bad and need to learn my lesson but… maybe you could punish me out here instead…"

Both Quinn and Santana's cocks definitely liked her idea as they hardened considerably. Rachel stepped closer and, feeling bold because of the alcohol and ecstasy in her system, softly cupped both the officers' bulging crotches. Quinn jerked against her hand and Santana grunted. Rachel felt a rush of heat through her body, she was convincing the officers, she was sure of it, just another little push would do it.

"Ooooh I can feel that you have what's needed to really punish me. Please, I'll be a good girl and make you feel real good, I promise."

She looked up at them with innocent eyes and rubbed them.

Santana sneered: "You want us to punish you here? You have no idea what you just got yourself into. We're gonna punish you so hard you won't be able to walk afterwards."

Rachel let out a loud moan as she felt a wave of wetness drench her thong and something snapped in Quinn. She grabbed the girl and ground her hard-on against her center. She claimed her lips roughly and started shuffling backwards, wanting to lean against the car while she ground herself hard against a very willing Rachel.

Rachel was letting out little whimpering moans that were muffled by Quinn's mouth as she ground herself wantonly against Quinn's big hard-on.

Santana stepped up behind her, an evil smile on her face as she decided to get started on Rachel's 'punishment'.

Rachel squealed in surprise when Santana hiked her dress up over her hips and pulled at her thong, causing it to rub hard against her pulsing clit.

She leaned forward and whispered in her ear:

"It's time for your punishment…"

With that she brought her hand down on Rachel's ass hard, causing the girl to shriek and shudder with pleasure.

"You've been bad, haven't you Rachel?"

"Yes, yes I've been so bad," Rachel sobbed out.

SMACK!

"Uuuh yesss" Rachel pushed her ass out further.

"You've been a very naughty girl."

SMACK!

"Aaaah yes I've been a naughty girl!"

SMACK!

"Uungh!"

'Will you do it again?" Santana hissed into her ear.

SMACK!

"Oh God, I won't do it again I promise," Rachel gritted out between whimpering moans as she switched from rubbing against Quinn's cock to rubbing against her muscular thigh. This 'punishment' was turning her on so much that she couldn't stop herself humping Quinn's leg like a dog in heat.

Santana smirked: "You're not getting off that easy. You've been bad and you need to be punished. Hard."

With that Santana ripped off her already soaking thong and began spanking Rachel's round, smooth ass in a steady rhythm, the sounds of the slaps and Rachel's moans echoing into the night.

Rachel felt like she was losing her mind: every slap against her ass was sending jolts of pleasure to her pussy and she could feel that she was dripping cum down her thighs. She alternated between pushing her ass out to meet Santana's hard spanks and rubbing herself on Quinn's thigh.

"Oh God! Uh-uh-uh oooh! yes yes yes SO GOOD! Uuunngghhhh oh-oh-oh-oooooh…"

Both Quinn and Santana knew that Rachel was already close – she was humping Quinn's leg with abandon and every hard slap of Santana's palm against her ass forced a sound half-way between a moan and a shriek from her lips. She was clinging on to Quinn desperately, her arms clasped on Quinn's shoulders as she felt herself losing control of her body. Quinn grunted loudly - watching Rachel so lost in the pleasure of her 'punishment' was making her impossibly harder. She was just happy they were in such a secluded area as Rachel was moaning really loud.

Santana was also incredibly hard as she stared at Rachel's reddening ass jiggling each time she spanked it. She started spanking Rachel harder and faster, grinning at Quinn as Rachel's moaning became louder and non-stop. Quinn gripped Rachel's hips to hold her up as her legs started turning to jelly from the pleasurable punishment.

Rachel had no coherent thoughts in her head: just an overwhelming animalistic desire to cum. She had never felt so mind-blowingly good in all her life. She clasped her thighs hard around Quinn's, shoving her mouth against the blonde officer's to try to muffle the screams she knew were coming. Santana gripped the back of her neck and started really waling on her ass and Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head as her orgasm pounded through her whole body, her clit throbbing so hard Quinn could feel it on her thigh as she swallowed Rachel's loud screams of ecstasy and thrust her tongue into her mouth. She could also feel Rachel's cum soaking her pants as her hips kept pumping and jerking erratically.

Santana kept spanking her through her orgasm, causing Rachel to cum harder and longer than she ever had before. She had no control over her body, which was jerking over and over against Quinn's thigh as spasms of unbelievable pleasure coursed through her like lightning, completely frying her brain. Both her pussy and asshole were clenching hard and her tight nipples and clit were throbbing hard and fast, sending waves of almost unbearable pleasure wracking through her body as the seemingly endless orgasm almost caused her to black out.

Finally, just when she thought she really was going to pass out, she felt the last huge wave of ecstasy rising through her and she ripped her mouth away from Quinn's, arched her back and opened her mouth wide in a silent scream. Santana gave her ass one last hard slap, making Rachel jerk hard against Quinn's leg and, grunting, release another wave of cum on her. She let out a low, shuddering moan as she finally collapsed against Quinn, only the officer's hands on her hips holding her up as her whole body went limp.

Santana, by now painfully hard, ran her fingers along the folds of Rachel's still spasming pussy, eyes widening at the huge amounts of wetness on Rachel's pussy and thighs. There was so much of it that some of the cum had dribbled half-way down her thighs.

"Shit! Quinn you should feel how fucking wet she is", Santana ground out, gasping a little in arousal.

The sight of Rachel cumming so hard humping her leg and getting spanked had made Quinn's dominant side rear its head. "I know how fucking wet she is", she growled out with a hard edge to her voice, "the little slut soaked right through my pants."

At this Rachel, who was still moaning and grunting erratically as the aftershocks jolted through her body, let out a long, low groan and gripped onto the blonde officer's body as she got weak at the knees once more.

Quinn exchanged a delighted, albeit slightly evil, grin with her fellow officer. This was too good to be true: not only was this hot girl begging to be punished, it looked like she wanted some dirty talk too.

"Oh yeah, listen to that! The filthy bitch likes being told what a whore she is, don't you?" Santana spat out, causing Rachel to whimper helplessly and nod. Another slap to her burning ass, this time from Quinn who had reached around her, caused her to shriek loudly.

"You answer when you're asked a question, slut." Quinn growled at the girl, glaring intimidatingly.

"Ooooh fuck yes, I love being told what a dirty whore I am, I'm just a

horny slut…please, let me make you feel good, I can make you feel so fucking good.."

Rachel was still having a little trouble forming coherent sentences, mainly because her thigh was still pressed up against Quinn's crotch, where her aching hard-on was making a very impressive bulge. Rachel licked her lips as she imagined how big the two officers must be – she had felt Santana for a quick moment pressed up behind her before the spanking had started (she felt a little more cum dribble out of her as she shivered, remembering the mind-numbing pleasure,) and she had also felt huge.

She was in heaven – though bi, she had never found a boy or a girl who could properly dominate her, and now she'd found two incredibly sexy and skilled women (and cops to boot! So hot!) who were fulfilling all her deepest needs, spanking her hard and calling her names. She was desperate to feel their cocks inside her, she didn't care which opening, she just needed to be filled.

"That's right," husked Santana; "you told us you'd 'make us feel real good'…" She raked her nails up Rachel's throbbing butt cheeks, grinning at howl of pain and pleasure it elicited from the petite brunette. She then locked eyes with Quinn and engaged in a silent battle of wills with her partner about who got to fuck the girl first. Eventually Quinn grunted and nodded – though her dick was painfully hard and covered in pre-cum, she had loved watching Rachel cum and she knew Santana would want to take the girl's soaking pussy, leaving her a nice, tight un-fucked asshole to drive her dick into after. She pushed Rachel away a little and moved out from in front of her, making Rachel put a hand on the hood of the car to steady herself as she turned round to face Santana, her dress falling back down from where it had been hiked up over her hips. Quinn stood to the side as the dark-haired officer prowled towards Rachel, her eyes black with arousal and a massive bulge in the crotch of her uniform.

"Yes, yes…" Rachel whimpered helplessly, unable to take her eyes off the outline of Santana's hard-on, "please put your dick in me, I need to be fucked so bad…"

Santana, practically nose to nose with her, quirked up an eyebrow.

Quickly Rachel remembered she was there to be punished. She ran her hand down Santana's chest and stomach as she stared pleadingly into her eyes until she reached her belt buckle and clutched at it.

"I've been such a naughty girl officer, I need to be fucked really hard so that I learn my lesson. Please, punish me with your big cock, I'll take it any way, anywhere you want, I'll make you feel so good…"

Santana was sure that her dick had never been this hard or big before, and she had to choke back a groan as she felt it swell even more at the brunette's innocent tone. She grasped Rachel by the hips and turned her around so she was facing away from her again. She put her hand between the brunette's shoulder blades and pushed her down until she was bent over the hood. Rachel panted with excitement; she loved taking it from behind.

"Seeing as you were humping Quinn's leg like a horny animal, I'm gonna fuck you from behind like the bitch in heat you are, you filthy slut" Santana growled.

"Uuuuunggghh yes please please I need it so bad! I'm a dirty little slut, I need to be punished!"

Quinn groaned at how dirty Rachel was talking and put her hand in her pants to stroke her erection and ease the painful throbbing. Santana meanwhile was unbuckling her belt and unzipping her pants before pulling out her ridiculously hard cock, the overwhelming arousal she was feeling making the erection incredibly big. She grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled back before hissing at her:

"Turn around, bitch, I want you to see what you're about to be punished with, what I'm going to ram into your dripping sluthole."

Rachel mewled and pushed herself up a little to look back over her shoulder and finally see Santana's cock. What she saw made her gasp as her jaw dropped. Santana was huge! She was well over 9 inches long and almost 3 inches wide. The head of the tan cock was leaking precum that made Rachel lick her lips hungrily. Her pussy clenched and her clit throbbed at the thought of something so huge pounding her and she couldn't help moaning out:

"Oh holy shit! Fuck yes uuuuuhhh you're soBIG! Oh my god you're gonna punish me soooo good oooooh…"

She trailed off into incoherent whining and Santana pushed her back down onto the hood of the car again while hiking her dress back up over her hips. She rubbed her length along Rachel's dripping folds as Rachel whimpered and bucked her hips, trying to hump her cock. Santana grabbed her hips and pushed them against the car, trapping her in that position. She let the thick head of her cock brush up and down the folds of Rachel's soaking pussy, occasionally hitting her clit. Rachel felt like she would go crazy if the officer behind her didn't fill her up soon, she was whimpering and practically sobbing with need.

"Oh god please please please I need it, I need it so – OH! UH! UH! UUUUNNGGH!"

Santana had just pushed the bulbous head of her dick into Rachel's pussy and she smirked at the loud, ecstatic moans that fell from the desperate girl's lips. If this was how she reacted to just the head pushing in, imagine how she was going to react when Santana plunged the whole length into her clenching cunt?

Rachel couldn't help the loud moans and groans coming from her mouth – Santana's cock was easily the biggest thing she'd ever taken inside her and the feeling of the entrance of her pussy being stretched so good was driving her insane. She slumped against the car, shivering as she waited for Santana to take pity on her and shove the rest of her long, thick cock in.

Santana was breathing deeply as she mentally prepared herself to be all the way inside Rachel's hot, throbbing pussy. She leant forward to whisper in the girl's ear, causing the head of her cock to change position inside Rachel, who let out a surprised squeak.

"You ready for the rest of my big cock, slut? When I'm done pounding you, you're not even going to be able to stand, much less walk. You're gonna feel it for weeks, squirming when you sit down as your stretched hole aches… That's what a dirty little bitch like you wants, isn't it?"

Rachel was no longer capable of coherent speech. Each dirty thing Santana whispered in her ear made her pussy clench hard on the thick head inside her. She could only nod frantically and vocalize a long, desperate moan:

"Uuuuuuhhhh.."

Hearing that, Santana lost it and shoved the rest of her cock in hard and as quick as she could, knowing the girl would love the pain of being stretched so roughly.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAGGHHH! UUUUUNNNNGH! Oh god yesss, so big, so good, holy shit! Fuck fuck uuuuuunhh!"

Rachel sobbed and shuddered as she orgasmed just from having the cock rammed into her. She panted as she adjusted to feeling something so big inside her whilst waves of pleasure still ripped through her. Santana was so deep, she could feel the head of her dick bumping up against her cervix, her thick length rubbing spots that had never been reached before. Her pussy had never been stretched so much either; she felt like she was being split in two and it hurt so fucking good…

"You want to be fucked? You want to be fucked hard? Then beg for it like the slut you are!" Santana was almost losing her mind at the feeling of being buried in Rachel's super-tight wet pussy. Easily the tightest I've ever fucked, she thought. She'd barely managed to stop herself from cumming too when she'd felt Rachel's pussy convulsing and clenching around her cock.

'"Please, oh please pound me, pound my pussy, I'm a filthy fucking whore uuuh god I need it, I need to be punished please please! Fuck me hard, show me what a slut I am!"

Rachel was desperately blabbering out anything that entered her head, hoping that some of it would be what Santana wanted to hear.

Santana growled and pulled back out almost all the way, leaving the head in as Rachel whined at the emptiness. Then she smirked and let loose, pounding Rachel's pussy hard and fast, the tight wet clenching feeling like heaven around her cock. Her smirk grew wider as she heard the noises Rachel was making: animalistic shrieks and moans, occasionally managing to blabber out curses and incoherent nonsense as her body thrashed. Within a few seconds of Santana's heavy pounding, she was cumming again, clenching so tight on the officer's dick that it was hard for her to keep going.

Rachel's mind was blank. White sparks fired repeatedly behind her eyes, erasing any coherent thought as she felt pleasure she didn't even know was possible. It was like every other function in her body had shut down and all she could feel was the huge thickness ramming in and out of her pussy, making her whole body convulse in ecstasy. She glanced up for a second and caught sight of herself in the reflection off of the windscreen of her car. She was flushed, her hair wild and her face contorted in a mixture of intense pleasure and desperation; her tits had popped out of the front of her dress, making her diamond-hard nipples rub against the cool metal of the car with every powerful thrust of Santana's hips. She looked like a debauched whore. Then she came so hard she blacked out for a few seconds but the relentless thrusting of the thick cock splitting her open brought her round again. She could vaguely hear the obscene noises she was making as she was mercilessly impaled but couldn't have stopped them even if she wanted to.

"AH! AH! AH! UUUUuuuuuuuh yes YES! uh-uh-uh-uh-OOOOOOOH! Fuck fuck uuungh.."

Santana kept up her relentless pace, close to cumming herself but wanting Rachel to cum one more time first. She decided some dirty talk might speed things up:

"That's right, take it like the slut you are. Fuck, my big cock's stretching your tight pussy wide open and you're screaming and moaning like a whore. You really are a filthy cockslut, aren't you? I bet you can't fucking wait for my hot cum to fill you right up."

Rachel let out a hoarse scream at Santana's words and her pussy clenched hard on the officer's cock as she was thrown into her strongest orgasm yet. She couldn't stop screaming as every muscle tensed and thrashed, the pleasure from her pussy and clit radiating everywhere in sharp pounding pulses. She was cumming again and again around the huge cock and just when she felt she couldn't take anymore she felt Santana spurt into her over and over and feeling Santana's thick, hot cum filling her up made a massive burst of pleasure pound into her body so strongly that her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed against the hood of the car as she blacked out.

Santana groaned and grunted as she finally came and filled Rachel's pussy with more cum than she'd ever spurted in her life. Even though her body was weak and shaking from her monster orgasm, she managed to grab Rachel's unconscious body before it slid down to the street. Quinn, by now shaking with need, walked over to help her prop Rachel up in her original position bent over the hood. They both took a minute (Santana panting) to admire Santana's cum dribbling slowly out of Rachel's cunt.

At this point Quinn had her dick out, it had been far too uncomfortable in her boxers and uniform pants.

"My turn," she grunted out through clenched teeth.

Bringing her hand back she smacked Rachel's red ass, causing her to come round with a shriek. Quinn chuckled as she saw the girl's pussy clench and more of her fellow officer's cum leaked out.

Rachel moaned and shuddered a little as she remembered how hard and long she had cum, she didn't think it was possible to feel that much pleasure. Her mouth watered as she pictured Santana's huge cock and how good it had filled her pussy. She could feel a delicious burning ache in her cunt and she realized when she felt her twitching legs that Santana was right: she wasn't going to be able to walk or stand.

"Oh my god you fucked my brains out, you punished me so good, thank you for punishing me, thank you for giving me what I deserve…"

Rachel's whimpered words snapped Quinn's self-control:

"Your punishment isn't over yet, cockslut."

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Quinn who was holding her cock in her hand and stroking it softly. She was a little smaller than Santana, less thick but just as long. It was still bigger than any cock she had seen other than the other officer's. She thought that after being fucked into unconsciousness she wouldn't be able to take anymore but her pussy clenched and she felt desperately aroused again. She squirmed as she felt Santana's cum sliding down her thighs. Locking eyes with Quinn, she shakily slid a hand down between her legs and slipped two fingers into her pussy, her eyes widening as she felt how stretched it was. She shuddered as she scooped out some of Santana's copious cum and, still holding Quinn's gaze, brought her cum-coated fingers to her mouth and sucked them. She moaned and her eyes rolled back at the taste of the cop's cum – she knew then and there she had to blow both of them at some point, it just tasted too damn good.

Quinn growled and grabbed her hips, slamming her down against the car and then rubbing her cock between Rachel's ass cheeks.

"So you're a fucking cum-whore too, huh? Jesus, just when I think you can't get any filthier, any more perverted…I get the feeling you're going to enjoy this part of your punishment too."

Rachel moaned in agreement, knowing that she'd enjoy whatever Quinn did to her, she just needed her to do it soon: she was starting to hump the car in wanton arousal.

Quinn put one hand on Rachel's lower back to pin her down and brought the other hand down between her legs. She grunted as she felt the unbelievable amount of cum dripping out. A lot of it was Santana's, but most was Rachel's – she must have squirted when Santana fucked her because there was cum almost down to her knees, her inner thighs were completely coated. Rachel whimpered as Quinn pushed at her pussy, gathering a mixture of her and Santana's cum on her fingers.

She used her other hand to spread the brunette's round ass cheeks, which were still red from the spanking she'd received, and spread the cum on Rachel's quivering asshole. Rachel let out an excited screech as she realized Quinn was going to fuck her ass.

"Oh god YES I want it, please, please..."

"Oh you're gonna get it you filthy little whore. Do you have any idea how hard I'm gonna pound you? How much my big dick is going to stretch your tight little ass? I'm gonna make you take it hard like the dirty bitch you are. You're gonna love it, aren't you, slut?"

"Yes, yes, I'm such a slut, please give it to me, give it to me in the ass, uuunnggh please," Rachel sobbed out. She was letting out little mewls of pleasure as Quinn ran her dick between the sopping folds of her pussy and then she unexpectedly thrust two fingers into her asshole.

"AAAAAHHH! UUUUHHHH! Oh fuck! Fuck!"

Quinn smirked and removed her fingers, her smirk widening at Rachel's disappointed whine. She looked over at Santana, who was still recovering, and called out:

"Hey you're gonna wanna see this San. Watch the filthy bitch take my cock up the ass."

Santana grunted in agreement and made her way over til she was standing next to Quinn. Rachel was trembling on the hood, desperate to be fucked.

"Alright slut, spread yourself for my cock," Quinn growled with a sneer. Rachel nodded feverishly and brought to two shaky hands down to clasp each butt-cheek and pull them apart. Every degrading thing that was done or said to her was making her pussy gush and throb. She spread her cheeks wide to reveal her tight cumstained little asshole clenching with need.

Quinn lined herself up and slowly squeezed the head of her cock into the brunette's tight opening.

"Uuuuunggh…"

Rachel grunted loudly but forced herself to keep her asshole relaxed.

Quinn looked at Santana, winked, and in one quick move thrust her entire dick deep into Rachel's ass.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHH! OH OH OH UUUUHHH! Oh god I feel so full! You're so deep inside oooooooh fuck please! Please fuck me!"

Quinn had waited long enough to be inside Rachel and didn't tease her any longer. She started pounding in and out of Rachel's ass at break-neck speed, making sure to thrust in as hard as she could. Rachel was shrieking and screaming, occasionally moaning how good it was and how big Quinn was but mostly she had lost the power of speech. Quinn's cock was stretching her ass so much she felt like she was being ripped apart but the pain was only adding to the ecstasy wracking her body. Quinn was so big, so deep inside and she was fucking her so hard that she thought she was going to lose her mind.

Quinn had a similar problem – Rachel's ass was so tight and hot she also felt like she was losing her mind. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from cumming and started rotating her hips to hit every spot possible inside Rachel.

At this Rachel arched her back while letting out an ear-piercing ecstatic scream and the new angle meant Quinn was able to drive even deeper into her. It was too much for the brunette and her ass tightened around Quinn's dick as she came hard for the fifth time that night. Cumming around the huge cock fucking her ass so hard sent shockwaves throughout her body, her toes curling and her clit throbbing non-stop whilst spasms of pleasure shuddered through every limb as she collapsed against the hood.

Feeling the almost painful tightening around her cock and hearing the pornographic noises flowing out of Rachel's mouth was, in turn, too much for Quinn.

She grabbed Rachel's hips and lifted her so that her feet were no longer on the ground and started driving into her at the speed of a jackhammer.

"Unngh fuck that's right, your tight little hole is gonna be filled with my cum, it'll be dribbling out of you for days there's gonna be so much of it so far up your ass..oh oh oh here it comes….UUUUGH UUNNNHH!"

At the feel of Quinn's cum filling her ass Rachel whimpered helplessly as she gave herself over to yet another orgasm:

"AAAAAAH your cum feels so good yesss fill me up UUUUNNNNGGGHHH!"

Rachel's asshole clenched and spasmed once more, milking every drop of cum out of Quinn.

Finally, the night was silent bar some heavy panting. Quinn slowly pulled out of Rachel, who mewled quietly, and set her feet back down. Rachel promptly lowered herself to the ground, knowing it might be quite a while before she had enough control over her body (which was still pulsing in pleasure) to be able to stand and walk.

Santana shifted uncomfortably, she had another hard-on from watching Rachel take it so good up the ass. But she checked the time and saw that their shift was over in twenty minutes.

"Hey Q we need to get back to the station and clock off. You drive her car and I'll take her in the patrol car and you follow us back to her home."

Quinn nodded shakily and walked to the driver's door of Rachel's car, seeing the keys on the seat. She got in, closed the door and belted up.

Santana meanwhile was practically carrying Rachel over to the patrol car and lowered her into the passenger seat then belted her in. She got in the driver's seat and asked Rachel her address – Rachel wracked her orgasm-fried brain for a couple minutes before remembering where she lived and telling the officer. Santana smirked to herself – oh they'd 'punished' her good alright…

Rachel squirmed in her seat – she could feel the thick cum sloshing around inside her cunt and ass. There was just SO much of it – she knew her dress was ruined from all the cum leaking out of both her stretched holes. It made her feel like a well-used whore, which turned her on so much she started subconsciously rolling her hips a little, trying to get relief from the ache that had once more flared up between her legs.

Santana smirked, all too aware of Rachel's discomfort – and its cause.

"You insatiable little slut. Look at yourself – you've been spanked, had your pussy pounded until you passed out and been fucked up the ass so hard you can barely walk; but you're still humping the air, desperate for more. You're just a dirty, desperate whore, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh…" Rachel whined weakly, eyeing Santana's crotch hungrily.

"Yeah I bet you'd love to suck my cock, suck it all down like a good little slut. Too bad for you that I'm not going to be late clocking off just because you couldn't control yourself."

Santana finally pulled up to the house Rachel told her to, Quinn right behind her in the girl's car. Again Santana had to almost carry Rachel to the front door as Quinn went through her purse looking for the house keys. She found them and fitted them to the door, opening it for Rachel. Rachel reached for her hand, smiling coyly despite her wobbly legs;

"You know, I really am a very naughty girl and I sometimes need to be punished REALLY hard over and over and over before I learn my lesson…"

Rachel had no idea where her second wind had come from but she thought it might have something to do with her still unsated desire to suck the officers off and feel them fucking her throat.

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks.

"God you really are an insatiable little slut. We'll be back here in 20 minutes," Santana said with a huge smirk on her face. Rachel shuddered and grinned, her pussy clenching again as she imagined what other punishment she would have to face…

…

**As you can tell, I've left this open to a sequel. If enough people want it I will definitely work on it, and take onboard any suggestions that I feel I can write.**

**Please read and review! Obviously, first fic so I really want to know what people thought of it.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's so late guys! I hate being ill… Promise you won't ever have to wait this long again!**

**Ok think I've included most of the suggestions (although to be honest, they were all things I was putting in anyways!) and I hope you guys like it. I'm a lot less confident without a solid prompt so I'm not sure about this one. Which means I need your reviews even more! ;) Enjoy!**

**Warnings: super smutty – this has G!P, oral, anal and dp as well as the usual large helping of dirty talk! Again, if any of that isn't your thing, avoid!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee**

A Glutton For Punishment

Rachel shut the front door behind her and leaned against it, breathless. She tried to absorb the fact that she had just had the most amazing, mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex just because she was trying to get out of a DUI. She was aching in the best possible way, but mostly she was aching for more… She swiftly (and with some difficulty) pulled herself together – 20 minutes! She had 20 minutes. O.K. Shower first. Shower then pick something to wear…

Quinn and Santana drove most of the way back to the station in silence, still in a state of (happy) shock at what had just happened. Neither looked at the other when Santana started talking:

"Alright, we wrap it up as quick as we can and we head back to hers. Right?"

"Fuck yeah. Jesus, San – this girl is fucking amazing! God I bet she'd let us do just about anything to her…"

Quinn trailed off as her mind wandered into fantasy-land. Santana glanced over at her partner and sniggered:

"Careful there Q you're practically drooling…and you're gonna wanna save _that" _(Santana threw a pointed glance at the growing bulge of Quinn's crotch) "for later. You're gonna need it. Or rather, horny little miss Berry is gonna need it!"

Santana chortled to herself, very pleased with her little joke, while Quinn simply rolled her eyes.

They pulled up into the station's parking lot, both planning to file their paperwork and clock off at the speed of light. Just as they were getting out of the squad car Santana was struck by a thought:

"Hey Q let's tell the captain that we need to bring our uniforms home and get them dry-cleaned – I'm pretty sure that knowing she was getting fucked by cops really got that kinky little bitch going. So we'll keep them on for her! Besides, it's not really a lie in your case, is it? You _are_ going to have to get your uniform cleaned!"

Quinn looked down at the large dark stain Rachel's cum had left on her trouser-leg when she was humping her and grinned in agreement. They both walked into the station as fast as they could without letting everybody know they were in a rush and started tying up the loose ends at the end of their shift.

Rachel meanwhile was panicking a little. She'd showered, and everything that needed to be was waxed, moisturized or exfoliated. Now she stood frozen in front of the drawer and section of the hanger rail where she kept her sexy lingerie. Yes, she had a whole drawer and substantial hanging space just for lingerie. 'Ok running out of time Rachel! Just pick something quick!'

"Finally!" Santana had definitely broken a few of the laws they were meant to be enforcing in her mad rush to drive them to Rachel's. Quinn nodded feverishly until she realized they were acting like a couple of giddy schoolgirls…

"Umm San – maybe we should chill a little…we're not the ones who're meant to be desperate and begging…"

"Shit good point Q. Ok – cool and collected. Let's go!"

Rachel jumped as she heard three loud knocks at her door – she was slightly embarrassed that the mere knowledge that the cops were at her door was enough to make her soak her thong. 'Oh well', she thought 'I'm way past embarrassment now!' One last glance in the mirror and she rushed downstairs.

Santana and Quinn had a hard time keeping their 'cool and collected' demeanors as they entered the house and saw what Rachel was wearing (barely).

Rachel, in the end, had settled for simplicity. A completely sheer black robe that hid absolutely nothing – Rachel's hard brown nipples were fully on display, as well as acres of tan skin and a sheer black lace thong that did nothing to hide her wet, shaved pussy. And Rachel herself felt a rush of heat sweep over her body as she saw that the officers still had their uniforms on.

Santana recovered first although it was a bit hard to appear unaffected when she and Quinn both had massive erections between their legs.

"Well, well, well. You clean up nice…for a slut. But you didn't have to bother, you know." Santana was smirking when she saw Rachel's face drop. Did they not like it? Rachel was surprised at how upset the idea made her – she felt like she was on the verge of tears. Santana leaned in close, her lips brushing Rachel's ear as she whispered:

"Because the only thing you'll be wearing by the time we're done with you is our cum…all over that sexy body of yours."

Just as Rachel was practically creaming herself at the idea of being covered in the officers' cum, Santana finished off by driving her tongue into Rachel's ear. Rachel couldn't restrain the loud and obscene moan that fell from her lips. God, she wanted them to fill her up, she needed to taste them, take them all the way down her throat…

"Please! Oh God please!" Rachel knew she was going to collapse any second if Santana kept working that magic tongue in her ear.

Thankfully Quinn stepped up and grabbed her ass, pressing her hard-on against Rachel's pussy once more. She seized Rachel's mouth with her own and thrust her tongue in roughly.

Rachel didn't think she could take much more: Santana's tongue winding deeper into her ear while Quinn was fucking her mouth with _her _tongue – her knees finally gave way, and despite Quinn's hands on her ass, groping and squeezing, she sank to her knees on the floor.

This brought her face-to-face with the big, hard bulge in Quinn's pants. Exactly where she wanted to be.

Quinn started unbuckling her belt while Santana threaded her hand in Rachel's hair, tugging a little as she growled:

"I hope you're comfortable you fucking slut, because you're going to be spending a lot of time on your knees tonight - just like the dirty little whore we all know you are."

Rachel moaned; her eyes fixed on the thick, hard cock that Quinn had pulled out of her boxers. She could feel herself literally drooling as she saw Quinn's pre-cum leaking out of her dick. God it looked even bigger close-up – she was so close she could smell Quinn's arousal, she could almost taste her…

Rachel leaned in closer, stretching her tongue out to get a taste but whined in disappointment when Santana tugged on her hair and her head jerked back just as she was about to lick the head of Quinn's throbbing dick.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so. You want to suck cock like a slut? You want Officer Fabray to fuck your face?"

Rachel nodded as best as she was able considering Santana's grip on her hair, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Well then. What do good sluts do when they want to be fucked?" Quinn chimed in, struggling not to just thrust forward and start fucking Rachel's open mouth.

"Please…" Rachel's voice could only be described as a desperate whine.

"Very good, Rachel! When sluts want cock they beg for it!" Quinn praised Rachel patronizingly as she slowly pumped her painfully hard cock.

"Oh god please officer, I wanna suck you so bad, I _need_ to show you how sorry I am for being such a bad girl! Pleeeaaase I need your big cock filling my mouth! Let me be a good slut for you!"

Rachel was still babbling desperately when Quinn thrust her cock into her mouth. Rachel's long, grateful moan of satisfaction was muffled by the thick meat in her mouth. She immediately started sucking hard, bobbing her head up and down. Santana let go of her hair, only for Quinn to grab hold of her head with both hands and start fucking her mouth with abandon.

"Yeah that's right, suck my dick like the cockslut you are! Fuck you're such a dirty whore OH GOD! Fuuuuuuuuuck!"

Rachel had just deep-throated Quinn's throbbing dick, prompting cries of ecstasy from the blonde officer. She was very glad for her lack of a gag reflex as she struggled a little not to choke on the nine and a half inches of thick cock being rammed down her throat over and over. Rachel was so aroused she could feel her cum dribbling down her thighs as she thrust her hips forward into empty air, desperate as a cat in heat.

The feel of Quinn's cock rubbing against the insides of her mouth and stretching her throat was making her pussy clench and her clit pulse with each thrust of Quinn's hips. She felt completely helpless as Quinn held her head in a vice grip and fucked her mouth and throat so hard that her balls were smacking against Rachel's chin every time her cock bottomed out down her throat.

"Jesus fuck yeaaaahh UUUUGH so good, you're such a dirty cock-sucking whore, you like it, don't you? FUUUUUUUCKK!"

Quinn's head was thrown back in ecstasy, her legs were weakening from the sheer pleasure but she didn't give a fuck, she just needed to keep feeling Rachel's hot, wet throat massaging her dick.

Santana was watching this scene with her mouth hanging open and a rock-hard boner between her legs. She groaned as she saw a mixture of drool and pre-cum dripping down from Rachel's chin onto her tits. Quinn was grunting and groaning while obscene slurping noises came from Rachel, as well as the occasional slight gagging sound every time Quinn thrust in particularly hard. It only made Santana even harder.

"You choking on Quinn's big dick, whore? Nah I don't think so. The bigger the better for a slut like you, hmm? This is how you like it! God, you're so fucking filthy!"

Rachel let out a muffled moan – she didn't think she could get even more aroused but Santana's words were creating a flood between her legs.

"Uuuuuh so goooood….so hot…wet..OOOH get ready for it whore!"

Quinn pushed Rachel's head down all the way: her plump, swollen lips smushed up against Quinn's abdomen. Suddenly Rachel was swallowing frantically as Quinn unleashed streams of cum down her throat, whimpering a little in disappointment at not being able to taste Quinn's hot juices. Although the feeling of Quinn's thick cum gushing down her throat all the way down into her stomach, filling her up, was enough to make her feel she might cum on the spot.

Quinn grunted and moaned as she dumped the last of her load down Rachel's wet, convulsing throat – she'd cum so much she was feeling a little light-headed. She pulled out of the petite brunette's mouth, admiring her red and swollen lips, and staggered over to a nearby armchair and collapsed on it.

Rachel, meanwhile, was catching her breath whilst eyeing Santana's crotch hungrily. She could only imagine what she looked like right now: pre-cum and drool all over her mouth and chin, slowly dripping down onto her chest, her hair completely wild from Quinn's forceful grip and her plump, red lips swollen from sucking cock so hard. No one had ever been able to make her feel like such a slut before and she fucking loved it. Her breath caught in her throat as Santana stepped up in front of her and pulled out her big hard cock.

"Well, Berry? If you want it, you know what to do." Santana smirked down at the panting, desperate girl.

"Pleeeaase fuck my throat, oh god I need your cock so much please I'll suck you so good! I'll be a good little whore, I promise!"

Santana chuckled – this power trip was really turning her on.

"Open wide, you filthy bitch."

Rachel immediately open her mouth as wide as she could, her tongue hanging out, panting like a dog – she knew it would be a struggle to take all of Santana but that only turned her on even more. The thought of the officer forcing her huge cock down her throat had her moaning out loud and dripping down her thighs in anticipation.

Even though it was torture for her to hold back, Santana slowly slid her dick into Rachel's open mouth until she hit the back of her throat and paused. Rachel immediately started sucking sloppily, her hands grasping and groping Santana's ass. She was sure she'd never tasted anything so good in her life, and she took a deep breath through her nose in preparation for what she was about to do.

Santana watched in amazement as Rachel took her in, inch by inch, until her lips were pressed against the tan skin of her abdomen. No girl had ever been able to take all of her, or Quinn for that matter, but her girth especially usually meant instant choking.

Instead of choking, Rachel started moaning, the vibrations pulsing through Santana's dick. Her throat and mouth were stretched to the limit and she knew she was dripping onto her carpet.

Santana growled at the sensation, her eyes still wide with shock, and starting thrusting back and forth down Rachel's throat. Rachel was sucking her as best she could, bobbing her head to meet Santana's increasingly frantic thrusts.

"Shiiiiiit so fucking good! Fuck you must be a really desperate whore to swallow all my big dick! Uuuuuh yessss UUNGH such a dirty slut! That's right, suck it good OOOH! OH GOD!"

Rachel had started swallowing around her over and over – Santana let out a long moan and grabbed Rachel's head to start really fucking her throat. Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head – this was what she'd been craving: on her knees, helpless, while her mouth and throat were used….hard. She could feel how heavy and swollen Santana's balls were every time they crashed against her chin.

"Ooooooh fuckfuckfuckfuck UUUUGGHHH!"

Santana couldn't hold on any longer, and only just had the presence of mind to pull back so just the head of her cock was left clasped between Rachel's swollen lips. She unleashed a torrent of hot cum into Rachel's hungry mouth. She'd never cum so much in her life, and glancing down to see Rachel's throat working furiously to swallow her load only forced even more cum out of her.

Despite her best efforts, Rachel was overwhelmed by how much cum Santana was filling her mouth with. No matter how fast she swallowed, there was so much that her cheeks were bulging and some of Santana's juices started dribbling out the corners of her lips. There was just so much, and it tasted so good – the only sounds were Santana's groans and swears, Rachel's loud, frantic gulping and the sound of Quinn's heavy panting.

Quinn was slowly stroking her hard length only to ease the painful throbbing that had started as soon as Rachel had managed to deep-throat Santana's huge cock. Her mouth hung open as she watched Santana pull all the way out and dump the last of her load all over Rachel's face.

Rachel tried to moan when she felt Santana's hot cum spurting onto her face, but all she could manage was a gargling sound due to all the cum she still had to swallow. Her pussy clenched and her clit throbbed with every rope of hot cum that landed on her face and in her hair – she was completely desperate now; she felt like she might just die if she didn't get to cum soon.

As Santana panted while she tried to recover, she was astounded to find that one glance down at Rachel (who was making no effort to wipe any of her cum off) was enough to get her hard again. She'd always had great stamina but this was something else…

Rachel moaned in a mixture of shock and arousal as she saw Santana's cock harden again – anyone else would have been sucked dry after cumming that much but as she watched she saw the officer's balls swell up with another load – all for her!

She was so fixated with the big, juicy cock in front of her that she only noticed that Quinn had stepped up next to Santana when the blonde's dick entered her line of vision. She whimpered as she stared at the two big, thick cocks right in front of her. She looked up to see the two cops leering down at her with matching smirks on their faces.

"On your feet – get that slutty robe and thong off. You've got a whole lot more punishment coming to you tonight," Santana growled at a desperate, eager Rachel who scrambled to obey, dropping her robe and completely ruined thong on the floor. She stepped forward hesitantly, reaching for the officers' pulsing erections. Before she knew it, Santana had roughly grabbed her hair once more, sending another wave of arousal rushing through her body as she tugged her head back.

"You really don't learn, do you slut? No wonder you have to be punished so hard over and over. Like I said, you're being punished, which means Officer Fabray and I are in charge. We decide when you get to be fucked. We decide which of your slutty holes gets pounded. Do you understand that now, whore?"

Santana grinned when she saw that her words were causing Rachel's legs to tremble and even more arousal to slide down her thighs.

"Yes, yes officer, I'm _so_ sorry, I'll be a good little slut for you! Pleeeaase punish me with your big cocks, I'm a dirty whore and I need to be taught a lesson! Oh god please I'll do anything, I need to be fucked so bad pleeeaase…"

Rachel didn't think she could take much more, her pleading gaze flickering between Quinn and Santana's flushed faces. She could tell they wanted to fuck her as much as she wanted to be fucked and she hoped this meant they wouldn't tease her for much longer. She was so lost in her overwhelming arousal that she yelped in shock when she felt Quinn's fingers pushing at her soaked pussy. Her yelp quickly changed into a loud moan as the blonde rubbed her fingers through the folds of her dripping cunt, carefully avoiding her throbbing clit. Rachel started rolling her hips, trying to ride Quinn's fingers but the officer just pulled her hand away. At this point, Rachel could have cried from sexual frustration. Her tortured whimpers only served to encourage Quinn and Santana to see how far they could push her before she lost it completely. Quinn held her hand in front of Rachel's face as Santana pulled on her hair again, forcing her to look at the blonde's cum-covered fingers.

"You see that, slut? You see how wet you are, just from sucking cock? It's because you're a desperate whore, isn't it? Because you're just a dirty little bitch in heat?" Quinn snarled at her while smearing Rachel's arousal on her face where it mixed with Santana's cum. Rachel knew she was only seconds away from her knees giving out under her.

"OH FUCK!"

Rachel shrieked loudly as Santana delivered a stinging smack to her ass.

"You _still _haven't learnt that a good slut answers when she's asked a question? Unbelievable – maybe you don't deserve to get fucked after all," Santana's smirk grew even wider when she saw the look of panic that washed over Rachel's face at her words.

"No no, please, I'm sorry, you're right – I'm just a desperate whore, a dirty bitch in heat! I need your cocks so bad, pleeeaase!"

Rachel panted out her pleas as she wobbled precariously on legs that felt like they were made of jelly. She whimpered when Quinn stepped closer, the tip of her cock brushing against the tan skin of her stomach, leaving a trail of hot pre-cum.

"That's right," Quinn said with a predatory smile on her face, "and if you act like a dirty bitch, you deserve to get fucked like one. On your hands and knees like a dog, slut."

"OOOoohh god yessss!"

Rachel moaned joyfully – finally! She dropped into position instantly; thankful she didn't have to stand anymore. She could hear the officers moving around but she kept her eyes on the floor while she waited for instructions, shivering when she saw her own cum-stains on the carpet.

"Look up, bitch!" Santana spat out at her from behind. Rachel's head snapped up immediately and she found herself once more face-to-face with Quinn's raging erection. She shuddered as her pussy spasmed at the sight – it seemed even bigger and harder than before (if that were even possible). She shuddered again and gasped as she felt the tip of Santana's dick brush against her dripping pussy from behind. A huge wave of arousal threatened to make her pass out at the thought of taking both Santana and Quinn at once. Her mouth hung open and her hips were thrusting back towards Santana's dick – her insatiable libido had taken complete control over her body.

"Alright whore, let's hear you scream!" With that, Santana grabbed Rachel's hips in a vice-grip and rammed her entire length into her wet pussy in one powerful thrust. Rachel's ear-splitting shriek of pleasure mingled with Santana's shocked exclamation:

"FUUUCK how are you so tight again already?! Uuuh shit you're such a fucking slut – you like my big cock splitting your tight cunt wide open, don't you? Ooooh god uuungh…"

Rachel's head swam and her vision blurred as Santana started up a brutal, unforgiving pace, the pounding thrusts jolting her forward and making her face rub against Quinn's dick. Just like when Santana had fucked her bent over the hood of her own car, she felt like all her other senses had shut down; and all she could feel was the exquisite pleasure pulsing from her pussy. The tingling sensation in her stomach had spread all over her body and she started to fell light-headed – she couldn't draw a proper breath past all the screaming she was doing. Her body was wracked with lightning-like spasms of ecstasy each time Santana's cock bumped up against her cervix and Santana was right: she loved the delicious ache of being stretched so wide, being fucked so hard – it only added to the indescribable pleasure engulfing her, threatening to overwhelm her completely. Santana suddenly shifted her angle a little and pounded a spot deep inside her that had never been hit before and Rachel regained the power of speech (somewhat…).

"UUUUUUUHHHHHH! Oh god your cock – AAAAAGH! So _big_! Oh-oh-oh-oh-OH GOD! Holy fucking shit I – AAAAAAAAH! UH-UH-UH-UUUNNGGHHH!" Rachel had started cumming already, her body writhing and jerking in time with the convulsions of her pussy. Santana didn't stop her hard pounding despite the tight clenching of Rachel's cunt – in fact, when she looked down and saw her cock gleaming and glistening with Rachel's arousal each time she pulled out; she actually managed to up her pace even more.

Rachel was making sounds that Quinn didn't even know were humanly possible – ear-splitting shrieks of anguished ecstasy, screams of incredible pleasure…Along with the temptation of the brunette's wide open mouth, it was too much for her – she grabbed the back of Rachel's head pushed her entire length down Rachel's throat in one go, letting out her own animalistic groans along the way. Feeling Rachel's screams vibrating through her hard meat only intensified the ecstasy.

Rachel hadn't even started to come down from her mind-blowing orgasm when Quinn thrust her dick roughly into her open mouth and down her throat, and the sensation was enough to throw her violently into _another_ huge orgasm. Being fucked at either end, having both the officers' cocks inside her at once, on her hands and knees like an animal…. It was her idea of heaven. She'd given up trying to contribute by thrusting back against Santana or sucking Quinn and was just letting the officers use her as they wanted. She felt like she was just their dirty little fucktoy - she'd been reduced to an animalistic level, existing only to feel those big thick cocks fuck her hard. Unbelievably, she felt the beginnings of another orgasm start to rise within her as Quinn and Santana kept pounding her holes; their powerful thrusts jerking her back and forth like a rag doll. She started tightening once more around the cock pounding her pussy like a jackhammer and she would have been shrieking like a banshee but her howls were muffled by a big mouthful of hard, thick dick.

Neither Quinn nor Santana could really hear her screams of ecstasy, but the blonde could certainly feel it. She felt her cock swell up even more and her balls tighten as the vibrations pulsed convulsively up and down her shaft and she knew she was going to cum, and cum hard at that. She threw back her head, a look of exquisite pleasure washing over her face and started pumping quickly and erratically into the brunette's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAGGHH! Oh FUUUUCK YESSS! UUUUHH swallow – AHH! – swallow it bitch! UUUNNNGGHH!"

Quinn somehow manage to pull back a little despite the throes of ecstasy and dump most of her load in Rachel's mouth instead of spurting down her throat again. She wanted to see her struggle to swallow it all just as she had earlier with Santana and she was not disappointed. She watched through slitted eyes as Rachel swallowed frantically, making the most obscene gulping noises as she desperately tried to suck down all of Quinn's thick cum. The added distraction of having her cunt pounded from behind at the same time didn't help and Rachel clenched hard on Santana's cock when she felt some of Quinn's juices ooze out of her stretched mouth to cover her chin and drip down onto her tits once more.

When Quinn finally stopped cumming she pulled out and sank to the floor, panting and trembling as she tried to regain control of her own body. This meant she was face-to-face with Rachel, and she leaned back against a conveniently placed couch to enjoy the show.

Santana was now pounding Rachel like a battering ram, only a couple thrusts away from cumming herself. And then it happened.

"FUUUUCK HERE IT COMES YOU WHORE! AAAAAAAAH! OOOOOH take it! Take it all in your slutty pussy! UUUUUUNNNGH oh god! SO. FUCKING. TIGHT!"

Santana punctuated each exclamation with three last rough thrusts before Rachel's pussy milked her dry. Her cries had mixed with Rachel's own as the smaller girl let loose with an unintelligible stream of shrieks, moans and curses – the feel of Santana's hot cum filling up her hungry pussy was threatening to make her pass out again as another massive orgasm wracked her body, making her spasm and convulse as if she were being electrocuted. But instead of electricity pulsing through her, it was white-hot pleasure making her writhe and scream like a woman possessed. She was bucking and shuddering so hard that Santana was having to use almost all her strength to hold Rachel's hips steady enough to keep fucking her.

As she finally came down and Santana pulled out, she collapsed onto the floor, lying face down on her stomach completely spent, unmoving except for a few twitches as the aftershocks jolted through her.

For a while the only sound in the room was heavy panting as all three women slowly recovered from the mind-blowing intensity of their orgasms. Quinn was the first to stir, shifting uncomfortably as she realized how hot and sticky with sweat she was. She was slightly surprised to see that she hadn't even taken her shoes off, and started to slowly undress in order to cool down a little. Both Santana and Rachel glanced up as they heard her pulling off her clothes – Rachel's breathing picked right back up again and she moaned quietly when Quinn's rock-hard abs were revealed. Santana decided that Quinn had the right idea (she had also worked up a sweat) and started undressing too.

By the time Quinn and Santana had stripped, they were both hard again; Santana from staring at the now familiar sight of her cum oozing out of Rachel's pussy and Quinn because of the hungry, unwavering stare Rachel was directing at her cock. As the two of them watched, Rachel began to roll her hips, whimpering as she rubbed her clit against the carpet.

"Well it looks like you're ready for another round, slut. Is that right? You want to be fucked hard again? Of course you do, you're such a fucking whore! Look at yourself, rubbing against the carpet because you're so desperate for cock! You really are just a dirty bitch in heat!"

Rachel let out a choked gasp and sped up the motion of her hips when she heard what Santana was snarling at her. She felt a familiar clenching in her pussy and asshole at the officer's demeaning words and she moaned softly when more of the dark-haired cop's cum dribbled out of her, coating her inner thighs along with her own juices. She was about to start begging again when she glanced up and realized that the two officers were having another silent conversation – as she watched they switched positions. Santana moved in front of her and Quinn stood and walked behind her. She then felt Quinn's hands under her arms as she was hoisted up. She was glad when Quinn kept hold of her as she knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own. All she could do was press herself back against the blonde and grind her ass against the hard dick nestled between her cheeks.

She licked her lips as Santana lowered herself to the ground and lay there; and a familiar and powerful throbbing started up between her legs as she gazed longingly at the tan, toned body and full breasts right below her. Not to mention that huge, incredible cock…

"You know what to do, you dirty fucking slut. Ride my dick, bitch!"

Rachel keened in anticipation as Quinn lowered her to her knees and she shuffled forward until the thick head of Santana's cock was pressing up into her pussy. She slowly lowered herself, taking in the huge cock inch by inch, moaning continuously as she felt herself being stretched wider and wider. She let out a loud strangled cry as she was finally filled completely – the Latina was so deep she was convinced she could feel her in her stomach. Looking down as she tried to catch her breath, she saw her stomach _was _a little swollen, undoubtedly because of the huge amount of cum filling up her belly. The sight made her groan helplessly and squeeze Santana's cock hard with her pussy. It was all too much – the exquisite sensation of feeling like she was being split in two by the officer's massive cock, so deep inside her she was getting light-headed again; and the visual proof of just how much of a slut she was – her belly swollen with all the cum she'd swallowed so eagerly. Her body was completely weakened by the overwhelming pleasure and she was only managing to stay upright because she was so firmly impaled on Santana's thick, throbbing meat.

Santana had noticed Rachel glancing down at her own stomach and she followed her gaze to see what was entrancing the smaller girl so much. The combination of the amazing feeling of being so deep inside that tight pussy and the realization that Rachel's belly was actually swollen from all of her and Quinn's cum nearly had her blowing her load on the spot. It took a huge amount of self-control not to cum and she knew she had to move things along – now.

"Quinn…" Santana's voice was strangled and desperate and an already incredibly aroused Quinn needed no further urging. She knelt behind Rachel between Santana's spread legs and pushed the trembling girl forward a little, forcing her to lean down towards Santana.

"Aaaaaaahhhh…" Rachel groaned as the shift in position stretched her even more. She had to be dreaming – it just couldn't be possible to feel this good! Her groan quickly changed into an ecstatic shriek as she felt Quinn moving around behind her until the head of her cock was pressing up against her asshole.

"Oh yesyesyesyesyes PLEEAASE! Uh-uh-uh-uh!" As soon as Rachel realized what was about to happen, she somehow found the strength to start riding Santana hard and fast, powerful spasms coursing through her each time she dropped down and felt the officer's dick ram against her g-spot. She wasn't even sure if what was about to happen was physically possible considering the size of the cops' equipment, but instead of filling her with trepidation that thought was arousing her even more. She wanted to be stretched to the very limit; the thought was such a turn-on that she gushed out another wave of arousal onto Santana who was by now covered in her cum.

Quinn grabbed her roughly by the hips to still her and she let out whining moan – disappointed to have been stopped from riding the Latina beneath her but also trembling with excitement for what was coming next. God why was the blonde taking so long?

"Oooooh please I want it, I want it so bad! I want to take it like a whore, please I need – UUUUUUUHHHH!"

Quinn had slowly eased the head of her cock in, gasping at the tightness and fighting the urge to just thrust in hard and fast. It was going to take some finesse to fit herself in when Rachel also had her pussy filled up so completely. Inch by torturous inch she eased herself in, her ears ringing a little with the petite brunette's loud, incessant howling. She could actually feel Santana through the layer of skin separating their dicks and she locked eyes with her over Rachel's shoulder as she finally pushed herself all the way in, rubbing against the hardness in Rachel's pussy.

Santana was just as entranced by the sensation as Quinn was – she was gasping for breath at the thought of Rachel being so filled, her insides being stretched so much. She couldn't believe someone so small and so tight could actually take them both in her cunt and ass at the same time. Glancing up at Rachel she felt her dick twitch at the look on her face – she'd stopped howling when Quinn finally bottomed out up her ass and was letting out a continuous stream of breathy little moans. As well as the obvious arousal in her eyes there was also a look of faint bewilderment as if she too couldn't quite believe what was happening.

There was a moment of absolute stillness as they all prepared themselves; Quinn and Santana both reached for Rachel's hips, seeking some sort of leverage. They intertwined their fingers so that each had a good grip on the soft, tan skin. They locked eyes and grinned at each other before letting loose and fucking the brunette with wild abandon.

'OOOOOOOH FUUUCK! AH-AH-AH-AAAAHHH shiiiit that's incredible, I – UUUUNNGH FUCK I'M – OOOH – I'M CUMMING!"

Rachel couldn't help herself – the two cops had barely started and she was already in the throes of what had to be the best, most powerful orgasm yet. But the ecstasy didn't stop – before she could recover from that mind-blowing climax she was thrown into another, and then another. She couldn't even speak or scream anymore, just passively kneel with her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open as she convulsed wildly, her jerky spasms pushing her down even harder against the thick cocks bringing her so much pleasure. She couldn't form a coherent thought, her brain was totally fried as the white-hot pleasure pounded through her. She was well and truly trapped in the ecstasy of taking more cock than she ever had before, harder than she ever had before and she was loving every second. She started to feel light-headed again, whether from the pleasure ravaging her body or her inability to draw a full breath, and she felt her trembling muscles weaken as she was thrust closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Santana noticed this and wasn't having it (though she herself felt a little woozy from the continuous pulsing clenching on her cock as multiple orgasms were ripping through Rachel) and smacked Rachel hard on her inner thighs, covering her hand in the brunette's cum.

"AAAAAAAH YESSSS!" The hard smacks seemed to have restored Rachel's power of speech a little but before she could say much more a particularly hard thrust on Quinn's part made her shriek and gibber incoherently as she felt herself cum hard again.

Quinn knew she wouldn't last much longer – the repeated convulsions of Rachel's tight asshole were driving her crazy and she started thrusting in at an unbelievable speed, moaning long and loud as she came along with Rachel, filling her ass up with a truly prodigious amount of cum. Rachel screamed as she felt the thick, sticky warmth of the officer's cum flood her ass and her eyes rolled back in her head when she felt another orgasm rise up in her. She wasn't sure she could take much more pleasure but at the same time she never wanted it to stop. She grunted as Quinn pulled out, completely spent, and her cum started dribbling out of her stretched wide-open hole.

It was too much for Santana – the look of sheer ecstasy on Rachel's face as Quinn had cum in her ass broke her self-control completely. She started ramming up into Rachel, grunting as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. She yelled loudly as she felt herself start to spurt into the brunette's tight cunt:

"AAAAAGH TAKE IT ALL SLUT! OH GOD UUUUUNNNGH YESSSSS!"

Rachel shuddered helplessly as an unbelievable amount of cum was pumped into her pussy, causing a huge orgasm that milked Santana's cock dry. She howled and screamed before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out completely, collapsing onto Santana. Despite feeling weak and drained, Santana couldn't contain a small grin at having fucked Rachel into unconsciousness twice in one night. She tried to talk to her partner but only a hoarse gasp came out. Luckily Quinn was able to figure out what she wanted and, having managed to regain some of her strength, she lifted Rachel up and off Santana; shaking her head in disbelief when the unconscious girl's hips jerked a little.

She placed Rachel face down on the carpet, staring appreciatively at the delicious sight of her cum leaking out of Rachel's abused asshole. She slowly and reluctantly started getting dressed – though she didn't want to leave, she was pretty sure she couldn't go another round and besides, she and Santana had work the next day. Santana had also grudgingly begun to put her uniform back on, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had just the hottest, most mind-blowing sex in her life – all due to a traffic stop. She suddenly remembered a promise she'd made earlier…. She used her hand to gather as much cum from between Rachel's legs as she could and started smearing it all over her ass and back, admiring the contrast of the white cum against tan skin. With an enormous effort she flipped Rachel over whilst Quinn watched open-mouthed and repeated the procedure, taking special care to coat Rachel's tits and nipples thoroughly. She gave Rachel's cum-covered body a satisfied look and pulled the rest of her clothes on. When both she and her blonde partner were dressed she delivered a volley of hard smacks to Rachel's wet thighs, bringing her round with a low moan. She stood up on trembling legs and sneered down at the barely conscious girl below her.

"Well whore, do you think you've finally learnt your lesson?" Rachel nodded weakly, unable to move at all. For the first time in her life, she felt completely full and satisfied.

Quinn wasn't ready to let go quite yet and she chimed in with a similar sneer in her voice. "Well in case you need a little reminder now and then, Officer Lopez and I now know where to find a dirty slut to take our frustrations out on, don't we?"

"That we do, Quinn, that we do."

Rachel managed another weak nod, a silly smile drifting across her lips at the thought of receiving another good fucking sometime. Quinn and Santana stepped over to let themselves out, leaving her on the floor like a discarded, well-used whore. She felt another little twitch in her pussy at the thought and finally passed out again when she heard her front door close, still with a silly, dazed grin on her face.

**Let me know what you think (please)! Again, I'm sorry it took so long but it was a little longer than Chapter 1 to try to make up for that a little…**

**So I'd also be keen to hear some prompts so feel free to PM me with ideas! Meanwhile I'll be working on some different stories so expect to hear from me soon (I promise!)!**

**Thanks so much for reading and all the reviews, alerts, favourites etc. You guys rock!**


End file.
